Johnny Quest Jr.
Johnny Quest Jr. is a Valstrathian Band from Lancaster, Columbus, that started its career in 1992. Ending its carreer in 2013, after the passing of the lead singer Alexander "Crybaby" Abraham and the suicide of its bassist Charlie "Mushroom Head" Dawerth. The band is among one of the best selling alternative bands of valstrathian history, as well as one of the acts with the largest ammount of #1 singles in the country, with a total of 12 Members Final Cast * Alexander "Crybaby" Abraham - Vocals (1992 - 2013) * Tyson "Ty" Brown - Guitar (1993 - 2000, 2005 - 2013) * Mark "Big M" Bryce - Guitar (1992 - 2005, 2011 - 2013) * Charlie "Mushroom Head" Dawerth - Bass (1992 - 2005, 2011 - 2013) * Bruno Gavin - Drums (2008 - 2013) Past Members * Hector Gomez - Bass (2005 - 2011) * Renard "Naked" Barrio - Drums (1992 - 2005) * Andrew "Penguin" Roue - Drums (2005 - 2008) Releases Demos * Johnny Quest Jr. (1995) LPs * Uninterrupted Extended Breathing (1997) * Short Price, Long Prize (1999) * Swimming With The Sharks (2000) * 100% Johnny Quest Jr. (2001) * Ordinary Mouths (2002) * Here We Are On The Road (2004) * Musical Immunity (2005) * Rhythm, Ritual and Response (2007) * Even In The Rain A Warrior Fights (2009) * Empire (2013) Live Albums * MTV Unplugged - Johnny Quest Jr. (2004) * PCM - Popular Columbian Music (2012) * PCM2 - Popular Columbian Music Vol. 2 (2016) Singles Album Tracklists The songs in were released as singles Johnny Quest Jr. (1995) # "Someone To Call" # "Rude Boy" # "Born In The Shit" Uninterrupted Extended Breathing (1997) # "Tribute to the Malaysian Chicken" # "Here Comes Johnny Quest Jr." ' # '"Everything She Likes To Hear" # "Shake" # "Harness" # "Gimme The Ring" # "Retard's Groove" # "That Peace" # "Tuesday" # "Forbidden To Me" # "High" # "Runaway Asshole" # "Talk That Talk" # "Party" # "Tropical Measures" # "Johnny Quest Jr." Short Price, Long Prize (1998) # "Confiscate" # "Squid Eye" # "Solve My Problem" # "Take You Out" # "From Home" # "The Price" # "Don't Let The Sea Swallow You" # "Tonight" # "Good Allies" # "Carpool" # "Fire In The Bomb" # "That Old Card" # "333" # "Keep Your Doubts" # "Surfing" # "Poorly Written Story" # "Chicanos" # "The Great Turn" # "I Found A Mad Girl" # "12+1" # "Metropolis" # "Local" # "Way Before You" # "Who Let You Came?" Swimming With The Sharks (2000) # "Rubbin, The King Of The World" # "Get Out" # "The Intruder" # "Everything Change" # "Closed" # "That's What They Hear" # "Love Through The Streets" # "For The Ones Left Behind" # "Sex In The Dark" # "Background" # "Maybe Half Way Done" # "To Later Make Our Minds" # "Accidental Music" # "Chilling With God" 100% Johnny Quest Jr. (2001) # "Riot" # "Happy Awakening" # "Golden Bell" # "Windbreaker" # "Place In The Sun" # "What's Wrong With You" # "Only Pleasure" # "You Go In A Limo, I Go On A Train" # "The Right Side Of The Wrong Life" # "T.M.F." # "All Above" # "How Everything Should Be" Ordinary Mouths (2002) # "Straight Talk" # "Today I Only Search For My Peace" # "Baader-Meinhof Blues" # "Just For A Night" # "My Mini Ramp" # "Ordinary Mouths" # "Eyes Of Truth" # "I Am Who I Am" # "With My Madness I Profit, With My Profit I Go Mad" # "We're Few But We're Mad" # "Bitter Mouth" # "Black Stripe" Here We Are On The Road (2004) # "Magic Tricks" # "Champagne And Holy Water" # "Here We Are On The Road" # "I Came From The Beachside" # "So Far Away" # "Far From You" # "That's How I Came" # "That's How I Go" # "Living This Absurd" # "All The Same" # "Sniffing Glue" # "The Wrong That Went Right" # "Mad People" # "Nobel Peace Prize Nominees" # "From Zero To Hero" Musical Immunity (2005) # "Too Fast To Live Too Young To Die" # "Step By Step" # "Fight For What's Mine" # "It's Burning" # "Where There's No Peace There's No Love" # "She'll Be Back" # "The World Has Just Blown Up" # "Lord Of Time" # "Freedom Above All" # "So You Won't Say I Haven't Told You About The Flowers" # "Open Your Eyes" # "Green Goes" # "I Feel So Good Today" # "The Weight Of The Beat" # "That Peace (Redux)" # "Where's The Good World?" # "Our Blues" # "The Future Is A Labrynth" # "On My Hands" # "Vibrations" # "Creating Anticorpses" # "Days Of Fight, Days Of Glory" Rhythm, Ritual and Response (2007) # "Unbreakable Bridges" # "She Likes It Big" # "Don't Live In Vain" # "Rhythm, Ritual And Response" # "Be Myself" # "A Child With Its Stare" # "Freedom Is Everything" # "Everything In Our Favor" # "Nobody Understands You" # "When Everything Happened" # "Bottomless Pit" # "Not Afraid Of The Dark" # "Naked, Wonderful and Peerless" # "Tycoon Life" # "What Kind Of Maggots Are You?" # "Finding A New Way" # "Hill's Curve" # "Straight Forward Forever" # "Foundation" # "Paranormal" Even In The Rain A Warrior Fights (2009) # "Owner Of My Thoughts" # "Find Me" # "Only The Mad Ones Know" # "Unshakable" # "There's Only The Now" # "Just To Chill" # "Pure Blood" # "The Gift, The Inteligence and The Voice" # "The Slashes" # "Only One Life To Be Lived" # "Living Sun Days" # "Nobody Messes With Me" # "Even In The Rain A Warrior Fights" Empire (2013) # "Someday I'll Find You Again" # "Fine Art" # "Full Of Life" # "My New World" # "The Way I Like It, The Way I Want It" # "Rockstar" # "Come To Be Mine" # "I Don't Want You Anymore" # "Black T-Shirt" # "I'll Get High On You" # "The Most Beautiful Woman Of The Pub" # "Sad Groove" # "Contrasts Of Life" # "Blue Sky"